SUGARHIGH!
by PhantomOfThePunjab
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Erik got really, really, hyper? Read on to find out what madness occurs! AN: very OOC Erik! Also, this is my first fic...so be kind when you REVIEW! ENJOY! RATED FOR POSSIBLE LATER CHAPTERS!
1. The Awakening

Hello,FanFicers! This is PhantomOfThePunjab, and this is my first Fic!!! Chibi Erik and I have been writing together for a while, so here you go! Oh yeah, my OC, Emaleth, is based off of myself.

Enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing (very depressing, yes I know!) Except Chibi Erik and Emaleth!**

WARNING: Very OOC Erik...very OOC...

Erik was very tired. He was up writing music until the late hours of the night, as usual, but this time was different. He didn't have any caffeine. The only kind of caffeine left in the apartment was Emaleth's Super Frappo-Cappuccino mix, which she forbid him to ever drink.

"Hey, what the heck," he thought, "it's caffeine! I'm older than she is! If she can handle it, so can I!"

So, naturally, he stole a bag of the Hyper Juice from her stash and proceeded to dump the whole contents of the bag in his special coffee mug. He mixed in some water and a little bit of milk, like he had watched Emaleth do earlier in the morning before she went to school.

"Okay, I guess it's ready to drink..." he muttered as he gingerly took a sip.

He was surprised, he actually liked it! Erik wondered why it was forbidden for him to drink this amazing beverage. He wanted more of it. A lot more of it! He went back to Emaleth's room and stole the rest of her stock. And put it all in one big cup. And drank it straight, while it was still in its powder form. Erik suddenly felt even more tired and felt the irresistible urge to fall asleep. Which he did.

A few hours later, Erik awoke with a start. He felt like he had enough energy to sing "Masquerade" in thirty seconds. He was up to the challenge. Erik was very proud of himself, for he sang said song in five seconds flat. No one could beat the Phantom of the Opera in anything. Emaleth tried...but she couldn't...oh yes the hyperness...and with that thought, Erik blacked out.

Yet again, Erik awoke with a start. He felt even more hyper. He also had the strangest urge to do things that would completely ruin his image. Oh well.

Erik decided to paint his room and mask hot pink, even though it was completely against his and Emaleth's morals. Before he could really even start, our favorite (NOT!!!) "hero" barged in, flipping his hair all fancy-like. And that for some reason did not annoy our favorite masked Punjabber.

"HiRaoulbestbuddydoyouwantsomecappuccino? ToobadcuzIdrankallofit!" Erik giggled out madly.

Even Raoul could tell that Erik was not normal today. (A/N– wow... I didn't think Raoul could think...)

"H-hi, Erik," the Evilness tried to say to the hyper Phantom, "h-how's it going?"

"I'mfinehowareyou?!?!" the Angel of Music replied, "manthiscappuccinostuffisawesome! Iwantmoreandmoreandmoreandmoreandmoreandmore!!! Heeeeeeheeeeheeeeheeeheee!!!"

Raoul desperately wanted to leave the mad Phantom. Erik, of course, wasn't about to let him leave. He decided to play with his Punjab. That meant danger for Raoul, as the "Hero" slowly realized...

TBC...

Well?!?! Tell me what you think! Flames are allowed for this chapter only, since it's my first. Ideas are always welcome, especially if they are about torturing Raoul... I want 5 reviews for this chapter!

...free Chibi Erik plushies with Raoul-Punjabbing action for nice reviewers!! Raoul plushies with Hair-Flipping action for flamers... review please!!!


	2. It's a WHAT

1SUGARHIGH! Chapter Two: It's a...What?!

Here we go again, FanFictonauts. The Long-Awaited Chapter Two! Things could get pretty iffy for Raoul. NOTE: I really like Erik, but it's fun to poke fun at him...if that made any sense at all...READ!!

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...Give me something to own!!!!! (sobs!)**

Raoul was getting worried. It was only a matter of time until Erik decided to attempt to Punjab him. Yes, only a matter of time...poor Raoul (A/N: NOT!!!!). Thankfully Erik did not notice Raoul's fear...yet! Erik was busily amusing himself by singing: "Orderyourfinehorsesnowraiseupyourhandstothelevelofyoureyes..." Singing that, in highspeed, sparked a memory. A memory that would do Raoul harm. Lots of harm...

"Uh-oh," Raoul muttered, as Erik slowly came towards him, punjab in hand. "HeyRaoulIthinkI'msupposedtoPunjabyounow," he choked out, "thiswon'thurtabit. YesitwillsorryIlied."

Raoul tried to get away, but, using even faster reflexes than normal in his hyper mode, Erik grabbed him before the long-haired one could escape.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Raoul shrieked, "My HAIR! You'll ruin my BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!!" Erik didn't really seem to care. In an instant, the punjab was around Raoul's girly neck. Raoul was thrown into the deep depths of unconsciousness, dead to the world.

While Raoul was still in faint-mode, Erik was very busy. Thanks to his brain being accelerated by the caffeine, he had already figured out a plan to do lots of harm to...it. This evil plan included Nair, a Furby/Boobah army, and some ice cubes. Now all Erik needed was some pocky (A/N-Shout outz to pockylife!) to keep himself going (not that he needed it!). Sadly, Erik got very tired, yet again, and drifted off to sleep...

Erik was in a room. A small, dank room that had boarded up windows. 'Hey,' he thought, 'this place looks kinda familiar...' Realization struck him like a dull arrow. He was in his old attic bedroom! Erik backed away slowly, and desperately tried to find the door to this torture-chamber. He fell right into a hole. 'Where am I now?' he wondered. There was lots of pink, where ever he was. The sight was horrific. Fluffy rabbits ran free, pursued only by little, laughing gnomes. Then he saw HIM.

Raoul was standing, talking to one of the gnomes. Erik could hear snippets of their conversation, but all it seemed to be was about what kind of shampoo worked best for gnome hair. 'This has to be Raoul's dream...' Erik thought grimly. Then the conversation got a lot better. At least it did for Erik.

The little innocent gnome had transformed into a dream version of Erik. The sky turned black. The grass lost it's pink-ness. Erik was becoming more and more interested by the second. The Dream Erik (now known as D.E.) turned toward Raoul and opened it's mouth. "Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate!" it bellowed. Raoul shuddered and tried to run away, but D.E. was not one to give up so easily! "An eternity of THIS before your eyes!" D.E. held up a photo-shopped picture. Erik could not see what it was, but it made Raoul's face turn white. "NEVER!" Raoul exclaimed! "That will never happen to me!" It was then that Erik could finally see the picture. It was a picture of Raoul...BALD!

"Hey, nice one!" he yelled to his dream counter-part. "Can I use that later?" He walked over to D.E. and the shocked Raoul. "Of course!" said D.E. "Frankly, I'm surprised that you didn't think of it yet...after all, we DO have the same mind!" "Good point!" Erik exclaimed. D.E. handed him the torturous picture. Then they decided to leave Raoul where he was and go get coffee. There had to be a coffee-shop somewhere, knowing Raoul. This was the beginning of an evil friendship...

TBC...

So, will Erik ever get out of Raoul's dream? What will become of Raoul? Will the D.E./Erik friendship last? Why am I asking you? Read and Review, and your questions _might_ be answered. No promises...REVIEW!!!!!

P.S.- Erik is not hyper in Raoul's dream because that was his dream form, which takes the form you are usually in. In Erik's case, he is usually cool, calm, and collected. However, if Erik DOES ever get out of the dream, he will be hyper again...great.


	3. Escape

1SUGARHIGH! Chapter Three: Escape?!

Yet again, here we go! PhantomOfThePunjab here! It's time for chapter three!!!! Thank you much to all of my lovely reviewers! You know who you are! Even if you read my story and don't review, thanks anyway (BUT YOU SHOULD STILL REVIEW!!! -)! SH has almost 100 hits! Time to start now!

**Disclaimer: Still, I own nothing. I never will...!**

Erik and D.E. were having a serious conversation over iced (un-caffeinated) coffee. Erik wanted to get out of Raoul's dream. Badly. "Well," started off D.E. carefully, "there are a few things that you need to do in order to escape from this nightmare."

"Like what?" asked Erik, "I can handle anything at this point." D.E. started to look like he was going to cry. Erik suddenly became very scared, for it took a lot to make Erik cry. "What do I have to do...?" Erik asked D.E. "Well," D.E. started to explain, "it's like this..."

(Let's see what Raoul's up to!)

Raoul slowly woke up, foaming at the mouth. 'That will never, ever happen to me!' he thought as he came out of shock. The thought of him, without hair, was just too much for poor Raoul. He once again fainted. The gnomes were getting tired of Raoul fainting all of the time. They decided to carry him off to some random place...

(Well, that was boring, wasn't it? Let's go back to D.E. and Erik!)

Now it was Erik's turn to be in shock. D.E. had explained to him as to what he needed to do, but it was not something that would like to do. He felt as if he was going to betray Emaleth, but he knew she would rather have him home and hyper than stuck in Raoul's dream. Now all he needed was to find Raoul...

After what must have been hours of searching, Erik and D.E. could not find Raoul. "Where can that rotten little maggot be?" Erik said as he sat down to take a break. "I have no clue," D.E. replied, as he also took a seat. "Hey," Erik suddenly said, "have you noticed something odd?"

"No," D.E. replied, "everything looks exactly the same as when we first met." "Exactly," Erik sighed, letting his eyes close, "look at the sun. It hasn't moved at all. That means that no time has passed since we came here." D.E. looked up at the bright-pink ball in the sky. (AN- Don't try that at home, kids; you'll go blind and will never be able to watch "PotO" again.) "By George, you're right man!" D.E. exclaimed. "I wonder how much time has passed in my world..." Erik said. "I just hope Emaleth hasn't come home to find Raoul and My bodies lying on the floor..."

(Just what IS Emaleth doing anyway?)

Emaleth sat in class. She was bored and started to eat a Butterfinger bar. Then a hand randomly started to draw stuff around the professor's head, which caused her to burst out laughing in the middle of the silent class. Naturally, the professor became worried and sent her down to the campus psychologist. Emaleth didn't care. She wanted to get Chinese Takeout for lunch. It would probably be a while before she finally got home...

(Ooo-kkkaaay?)

Erik was stumped. He and D.E. had searched this whole dream planet over and over again. There was only one place they hadn't checked yet. D.E. had playfully named it "The Pink Fluffy Forrest of Doom". 'That has to be where Raoul is hiding,' Erik thought glumly. "Hey, D.E.," Erik called out to hie dream counterpart, "We have to go into The Pink Fluffy Forrest of Doom. That has to be where Raoul is hiding."

"You're right, Erik. At any rate, let's brave the Forrest together," D.E. replied woefully. On that sorrowful note, the half-masked men walked slowly and fearfully into the Forrest.

(Let's check in on Raoul again.)

Raoul slowly opened his eyes yet again. However, this time Raoul stayed awake. He was in paradise! (AN- NOOOOOOO!!!!!) He was in his favorite place: the Girlz Foreva' Spa, which he owned (AN- yes, I stole this from Evanesce. Read her story "The Date Show".)! Everything was some shade of pink, just like it was in the real world. 'I can't wait to get my hair done!' he thought hurriedly. Sadly, not every thing was as great as he thought. When he looked at the shampoo counter, he realized that the shampoo was 13 years past it's expiration date. "NOOOOO!! This shampoo is only half-rate!" he shrieked. Oh well...needless to say, he was so desperate that he used it anyway...

(Back to the Eriks!)

They had happened along a pink building inside the Forrest. D.E. said, "Hey, Erik, do you hear something?" There was definitely a scream coming from inside the building. "Yeah, it's Raoul..." Erik replied, glad that he had finally found him. They went inside the building, only to find Raoul hunched in a corner.

"M-my h-hair..." Raoul cried out, "It-it's all g-gone!!!" He raised his head, only to see the Eriks staring at him. Predictably, they started to laugh at Raoul and his baldness. The shampoo made all of Raoul's hair fall out! Raoul only started to sob harder. Then Erik said, "Let's get this over with if we want to go home..." Raoul was confuzzeled. "Time...to go...home?" he asked shakily.

"That's right, Chrome Dome. I told Erik how to get you guys home," D.E. cautiously, afraid that Raoul would attack him. Erik walked over and stood next to Raoul. "Here we go, Raoul. Listen, in order to get home, I need you to give me a make-over." Raoul looked even more confuzzeled than before. "You're not pulling one over on me, are you?" he shakily asked. Erik got even more annoyed. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I EVEN WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME?!?!" he blew up at Raoul. "N-no," Raoul sobbed, "but let's begin..."

(One hour later!)

As D.E. tried not to laugh, Erik was made up behind a curtain, protesting the whole way. Now Raoul was going to present Erik to him. "Aaaaannndddd presenting: M. Erik Destler!" Raoul shouted as he pulled back the curtain. It wasn't as bad as D.E. thought it would be, but nonetheless he laughed anyway. Erik had on pink eyeshadow on his good eye and had his nails painted hot pink. "At least it's over..." he murmured and turned to D.E. "Make sure you torture him in his dreams," he told him. "Will do," D.E. replied, "As long as you keep torturing him in the real world." Raoul just stood there, oblivious to the plots against him, and commented on how pink really was Erik's color.

"See ya!" Erik shouted to his new friend. And with that, he began to sing the dreaded song: "Barbie Girl". A void opened up and Erik and Raoul could see their unconscious bodies on the other side. They jumped through the void and into their respective bodies.

"HeyRaoulIthinkwe'reback!" a newly-hyper Erik shouted. There was no trace of the make-over anywhere on his face. Raoul grabbed at his head, but his hair was still there. 'I don't think I'll be going to my spa anytime soon,' he thought slowly. "HeyRaoularen'tIsupposedtodosomething?" Erik speedily shouted, "cuzIforget!" Raoul, of course, wasn't about to help in his own destruction.

"No, Erik, you were just going to get a snack," Raoul glanced at the clock, "Let's wait for Emaleth to get home and we can go get Chinese takeout." "Okaysoundsgood!" Erik happily agreed. Raoul flopped down on the couch. Thankfully, Erik had found a mannequin to amuse himself with. He began to dance with it (AN- thanks for the idea, Akselaz!). He did a number of dances, most notably Break dancing, an Irish jig, the Charleston, and ballet. Raoul got even more scared.

"I just hope Emaleth gets back soon," Raoul whispered to himself. She was his only hope if she decided to help him, which was unlikely. He heard the door of the apartment open and a female voice call out, "Hey, Erik, you want to go Madame's?"

TBC...

What will Emaleth's reaction be if the female voice does belong to her? What is Madame's? Will Emaleth (if it is her!) help Raoul? Read and Review and maybe I'll update and answer those questions!

-PhantomOfThePunjab


	4. Madame's Part One

1SUGARHIGH! Chapter Four: Madame's Part 1!

Yes, I updated a lot earlier then I thought I would. So you faithful REVIEWERS will know when I update next, you should put me on your AUTHOR ALERTS list. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!!!! You all know who you are! Now, on with the story! Oh yeah, from now on, I'm going to try to sprinkle in my reviewers! If you're not in this chapter, never fear! You will be in later ones!

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...I'm going to cry...**

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalllamalalaalalalalalala

Emaleth walked into the apartment. Apparently, she did not think anything was wrong. As she put her bag away in her room, she noticed something was missing. All of her super cappuccino mix was gone!

She knew only one half-masked person with a tendency to make things disappear could have done this...

"Erik!"she shouted angrily, "Where is all of my caffeine?!" Erik, upon hearing her scream, dropped the mannequin he was currently jazzercising with, for no apparent reason, and ran into her bed room.

"HeyEmalethyou'rehome? SorryIdidn'thearyoucomein! CanIhavesomemoreofyou'recappuccino? Ireallylikeit! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Erik spouted out before he fell into a laughing fit. Emaleth just stared at him, dumbfounded, and could not believe that he actually drank all of HER caffeine! Raoul, in the meantime, could not hear anything but Erik's mad laughter and decided to see if Emaleth was okay.

"Emaleth?" Raoul called, afraid of her reaction to his voice, "Are you okay?" He hobbled into the room.

"You!" Emaleth yelled at the long-haired one, "How long has he been hyper?"

"I honestly don't know, maybe 4 or 5 hours?" Raoul shakily replied.

"Okay..." Emaleth seemed to be more calm now. She looked like she was deep in thought. "That's probably been enough time..." Raoul looked confused.

"Enough time for what?" he asked, fearful of her answer.

"Enough time for Erik to wear down half the caffeine, of course!" Emaleth replied joyfully, "Now all you need to do is flick him on his nose to make him un-hyper for one half-hour! Then we can go out to eat like civilized people!"

Raoul looked like he was going to cry. Which he (predictably) did. Emaleth decided to be nice and gave Raoul .378932 of a second before she sicced Erik on him. Erik was pulling Raoul's hair when Raoul finally snapped. He flicked the poor hyper Opera Ghost hard, but not hard enough for Emaleth to get angry at him, right on his nasal cartilage. Erik looked dumbfounded and then he started screaming at Raoul. Emaleth could only make out parts of the angry Phantom's rant, but it would have to be censored if she was going to repeat it.

"Okay, Erik, that's enough. You can let him go." Emaleth carefully told the still-enraged Erik. Erik let Raoul go.

"Can we go to Madame's now?" Erik asked Emaleth, apparently oblivious to all of the chaos he had caused only minutes and hours earlier. Emaleth looked at un-hyper Erik.

"Okay, let's go. We'll be late anyway if we don't leave now. We're meeting Rei and Cait there." Erik looked scared, these were Emaleth's friends, ones that he did not know. As they walked out the door, neither Raoul or Emaleth realized that they never checked the time when they brought Erik back from the bowels of hyper-ness...

When they got to the mall, the location of the restaurant, they noticed two girls of Emaleth's age fighting over which Chinese takeout place to go to.

"HEY, GUYS!" Emaleth yelled at her friends, "MADAME'S WILL GIVE ME A DISCOUNT, SO LET'S GO THERE!" Her friends ran over.

"Hey, Em." they said in unison.

The blonde one, named Rei, introduced herself and the brown-haired one, Cait, to Erik and Raoul. Emaleth did the same to her friends, only introducing Erik and Raoul to the girls.

"Okay, to Madame's it is!" they all shouted, except for Erik who was wondering who would name a store "Sam Goody". They all walked off, leaving Erik standing there, staring at the Sam Goody sign. He eventually caught up, after buying "The Phantom Of The Opera" soundtrack. The cashier gave him a discount, since he was "dressed up so much like the phantom". Oh well...Back to the story!

Erik ran into the restaurant and by using his awesome Phantom-y Powers, immediately found his companions, who were sitting in the first booth.

"You left me!" He shouted to the people squished into the booth. They just stared at something behind him. Erik had a sinking feeling something very random was going to happen. He was right.

As Erik slowly turned around, he saw a girl standing there. She was wearing a cape with a hood that covered most of her face. She suddenly threw back her hood.

"You! Raoul!" the girl yelled, "I am Jiroxys-Deoxys and I have come to burn your hair!" She pulled out a flame-thrower and started torching Raoul's precious hair. It all burned off fairly quickly... Jiroxys-Deoxys looked very pleased and then opened 8 million Pixiestix and proceeded to eat them in 5 seconds. Then FatesFallenAngel chose that moment to walk by.

"Ha! Chrome Dome!" she shouted at Raoul and his newfound (real) baldness. Two people at the table behind them, Kaoru and Skye, started laughing. Sadly, Raoul had an unusual look of concentration on his face. His hair magically grew back. Jiroxys-Deoxys and FatesFallenAngel glared at Raoul, who looked all proud of himself.

"We'll be back, when you least expect it!" they shouted as they stalked away together. They went to Kaoru and Skye's table and started talking about how much they hated Raoul. The original occupants were in agreement with them. They were most certainly planning doom for the magic-hair-growerer...

"I think I have new friends..." Erik slowly said, in awe of their awesome skills. He was jealous.

'Oh, great. Now he wants a flame-thrower...' everyone at the table thought in unison. Their thoughts were interrupted by a waitress, who looked vaguely familiar...

"Are you ready to order yet?" Meg asked, "Erik! Emaleth! You're here! I'll tell mom to give you a discount!"

"Thanks, Meg. Madame Giry is the best! Her food isn't half-bad, either!" Emaleth replied joyfully to her friend, "Isn't that right, Erik?... Erik?... Erik?!" Emaleth grew scared. Erik was totally spaced out. This could only mean one thing, something that did not bode well for everyone in the mall...

TBC...

Lalalalalalalalalalalallamalalalalalala!

Shout outz to: Rei and Cait, Jiroxys-Deoxys and FatesFallenAngel, and Kaoru and Skye! What most certainly does not bode well for the people in the mall? How long have they been at Madame's? Why does Madame Giry even own a chinese takeout restaurant?

REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL UPDATE!

-PhantomOfThePunjab


	5. Madame's Part Deux

1SUGARHIGH! Ch 5.- Madame's part deux

Hello, I'm ba-ack! Sorry it took me so long to update...teachers were being mean to me... Oh well, here we go, for the fifth time! -PhantomOfThePunjab

**Disclaimer: See other chapters. I still own nothing...**

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallamalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalacoughlalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Emaleth was numb. She couldn't move to try to get help. Madame Giry, the only person who could help, had been knocked out in a freak-potato-peeler accident while making Kaoru potato skins. Meg had ran away to attempt to get help for her mother. Raoul had walked out to try to find the mall-version of his beloved salon. The assorted people who were plotting against him followed him. Emaleth's friends, Rei and Cait, were helping Erik destroy Madame's. Some friends they were.

"Erik! Rei! Cait! Do not ruin the restaurant! We eat here every week!" Emaleth tried yelling to get through to her friends. Obviously it didn't work. They all had consumed too much sugar that Rei smuggled in from the candy store. That stuff could be lethal at times. It appeared that Erik was the most hyper out of the three. Emaleth would have an interesting time with that...

'Where could Raoul have gone? Right when I need something to sacrifice to the hyperness, he walks out on me! It's not like he would have made a good sacrifice, anyway...' Emaleth thought as she walked out of the restaurant, leaving her companions alone. She would have to try to find the Long-Haired One. That was not the best idea at the time...

LALALALALALALA!

Raoul sneezed multiple times.

'Someone's thinking about me! Yay!' he stupidly thought. Little as he could ever possibly know, those thoughts were charged with negative energy. Oh well! Raoul was keeping a sharp (?) eye out for his salon.

"There it is!" he shouted, causing the whole mall to stare at him, when he finally found it. However, it was right across from Madame's. "After my long, difficult, trek to find my salon, I can now get my hair washed in peace!" He walked into the beloved building. One of the employees came up to him.

"Hello, my name is Evanesce. Would you like to get a free hair wash and blow-job?" she said to Raoul.

"Of course!" he replied, sitting in the chair Evanesce led him to. He could finally relax.

Evanesce began to squirt shampoo in Raoul's hair. Everything seemed fine, for the moment. However, there was a distinct acidic burning smell that Raoul could not place as he drifted off to sleep, trusting Evanesce with his precious locks.

When Raoul finally woke up, something felt wrong. His head felt lighter than usual. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he could tell that he was in a cave of some sort.

"He's awake!" he heard a feminine voice whisper. The door opened, revealing six hooded figures. They all wore enchanted buttons that switched between displaying a picture of his head on fire and random anti-Raoul messages. Raoul grew scared, for the eighth or so time in this fic. He had good reason. The leader-like figure stepped forward and opened her mouth.

"We are the We Hate Raoul Club And Wish He Was Never Born So Erik Could Live In Peace Organization, also sometimes known as The We Hate Christine For Leaving Erik And She Should Die And Fall In A Hole And Never Be Heard From Again Association," she stated, "you are not allowed to use the shortened version for either."

"NOOOOO!" Raoul cried for some random reason. That's when he noticed it. His hair was gone again. Evanesce must have switched his shampoo with acid!

"Why must you all take my hair! I demand that you reveal yourselves!" he screamed angrily at his anti-fan club.

"Very well," the leader replied as she took off her hood. The rest followed. It turned out they were people Raoul knew. Kaoru, Skye, Jiroxys-Deoxys (henceforth known as Alex), Evanesce, FatesFallenAngel (now known as Fates Angel), and Erik's Lonely Angel (known as Angel from now on) stood in a circle around the terrified and bald Raoul. They all pulled out punjabs, and Raoul could tell he was going to be in a lot of pain in the near future...

LALALALALALALA!

Emaleth was bored and tired. While looking for Raoul, she decided to do some shopping and say hi to Rachel and Nick in the TeenCenter. Finding Raoul was proving to be harder than she thought it would be.

"Oh well," she reflected out loud, "he'll turn up eventually, unless some psycho anti-fan club kidnaps him...but what are the chances of that, anyway?" She continued along her way.

LALALALALALALA!

Erik, Rei, and Cait were causing much havoc and chaos. However, as with Erik earlier, they fell tired and fell asleep, giving the frightened customers a chance to escape with their lives. Madame Giry had not awakened yet, nor had Meg returned with help. It appeared that everything would go back to normal, but as everyone knows, appearances aren't always correct...

TBC...

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallamalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Shorter chapter this time, but I have Writer's Block...Next chapter will be longer, I promise! REVIEW! I know that you peoples read it and then don't review...I accept anonymous reviews!

-PhantomOfThePunjab

P.S.- Don't forget to show some love to my one-shot, Beware of the Statues! It's really funny (at least Chibi Erik thinks so...) And I've only got Five Reviews for it. THANKS!!!!! -POTP


	6. Crane D'obus

1SUGARHIGH! Chapter six- Crane d'obus

Oui, I'm back after a long break...things have been hard for me at the moment...but let's get on with the story! Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** Gaston Leroux arose from the dead and gave me the rights to Phantom of the Opera! No, not really. I own nothing mentioned in this fic...Green Day owns 'Poprocks & Coke'

Lalalalalalalalalalallamalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallama

Raoul tried to run away from the anti-Raoul club members...but he did not get far... Skye had caught up with him at the mouth of the cave!

"Give me mints!!!!" she yelled at the terrified Crane d'obus, "I haven't had one in over five minutes!" Raoul tried to run again, but he was finding that difficult, considering that Skye was sitting on him...

Meanwhile, the other members of the Anti-Raoul club were getting iced coffees. They decided to go to Fivebucks, since it was the closest and they didn't want to miss TOO much of the Raoul-torturing.

"Should we get Skye one, too?" Angel asked no one in particular.

"Nah, she's hyper enough," Kaoru replied, "as long as she has her mints, she's dead to the world. That's why she's perfect for guarding Raoul..."

"I don't know about that," Evanesce replied to Kaoru's reply, "for all we know, she could be sitting on top of Raoul or something. I bet she is coming up with a nefarious plot to take over the world using Furbies or something." The other group members looked at each other and there was a mutual understanding that they should head back to their cave, just to make sure nothing was blown up.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Erik and Emaleth's...friends (?) slowly awakened from their deep slumber. They were as hyper as ever.

Since the Mounties were yelling at them, they decided to head down to the TeenCenter. Poor Rachel and Nick... As soon as our hyper, half-masked trio entered said TeenCenter, they forgot to close the door. Strike one. They also ignored many peoples' Vegetarian-ness and ate Rare Steak. They carried on like this until someone vaguely familiar stepped out of the back office.

Emaleth took one look at her friends. She noticed the poor cow they were devouring and grabbed some pamphlets off a nearby table. She popped a video into the VCR and pushed play. Her hyper friends were forced to watch Pro-Vegetarian videos until they promised to never eat an animal product ever again. Erik even held a funeral for the steaks. Rachel and Nick decided to stay out of this one. A good decision on their part...

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

The member of the Elite Raoul-Hating club quickly made their way back to their secret base, located in the TeenCenter's bathroom's closet. When they got there, the Crane d'obus was gone, without a trace, in all of his bald glory. Skye was innocently sitting on the ground, eating mints.

"Where did Chrome Dome go?!" Fate's Angel asked angrily.

"I let him go!" Skye said cheerfully.

"WHY?!" the members asked, also very angrily.

"He gave me mints," Skye said simply, obviously not fazed by her fellow Raoul-haters' sudden anger.

"Oh," the others replied, well aware of Skye's obsession with mints. They decided to let it go this time and go get muffins and Chinese Takeout. While they ate, they conversed about their new revenge plan. They decided that they liked Alex's plot the best...

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Raoul was happy that he was able to escape from those evil girls that seemed to hate him so much. He had cleverly bought his freedom with a handful of mints.

"Is that all I'm worth?" he asked no one in particular.

'Now, what to do?' the newly free Chrome Dome wondered to himself. Raoul decided that his haters were probably out of his mall-salon by now. So he decided to go and get his hair washed again.

"Now, which way is it again?" he asked himself again, as he was standing right outside of his Hair-Care Capital, also known as the Girlz Foreva Spa. He guessed that it was left, so he went that way. However, he forgot that his hair was still burned off by the acid. Oh well.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

After Emaleth let her friends go away from all the Vegetarian-ness, they predictably ran away. And just where did they run to? The candy store, of course! They got the most dreaded kinds of candy ever imaginable: Pop rocks, Pixi stix, and to wash it all down, Coke.

Erik had started to sing:

"Wherever you go, you know I'll be there/ If you go far, you know I'll be there/ I don't care if you mind, I'll be there not far behind/ I will dare keep in mind, I'll be there for you..."

"What is this, karaoke hour?" Rei impatiently asked.

"No, it's 'Poprocks & Coke', a Green Day song," Erik cheerfully (and hyperly!) replied.

"That's a bad pun," Cait sadly told him. He just didn't get it. After they finished checking out, they tore into their sugary goodies. They got even more hyper that the time Cait and Liz ate coffee beans whole and Cait kept twitching (Liz was unaffected).

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Emaleth had just left the TeenCenter when she saw a herd of Mounties running in the direction of the candy store. She did the sane thing and headed in the opposite direction.

'It's their job to handle these things,' she thought to her self, 'after all, I don't want to take away from them the pleasure of doing their job .'

"Hey, Emaleth!" someone behind Emaleth shouted. Emaleth recognized this voice. As she slowly turned around to confirm her suspicions, she hoped she was wrong. She was right.

Raoul caught up with Emaleth, much to her annoyance.

"What do you want?" she angrily asked the bald one.

"I was hoping that you could point me in the direction of my Spa," Raoul asked, his nose in the air.

"It's over there..." Emaleth pointed to the store right in front of them.

"Thanks!" Raoul shouted as he ran full force into the store's glass window. Emaleth smiled, but soon, very soon, she would have nothing to smile about...

TBC...

Llamalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalllamaalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalallama

Not my best chapter, but not my worst either...Chibi Erik has been good for so long, letting me do all of the talking, but now he wants to say something.

Chibi Erik: "REVIEW OR ELSE!"

Okay, he won't be talking again anytime soon. BUT YOU'LL STILL REVIEW, RIGHT? **I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! **

Thanks,

PhantomOfThePunjab

P.S.- Please give me ideas...then I can update sooner! Thanks Again!


	7. Bonus Side Story

1SUGARHIGH! Chapter 7- Bonus Side Story!

After a long, horrible case of Writer's Block, I'm finally back...even though this technically isn't the story... Oh well! You'll still review, RIGHT? RIGHT?! Oh yeah, Crane D'obus is French for Chrome Dome! Oh yeah, again, no one is hyper in this story. Unless they become hyper in said story. On with the fruits of my imagination!

Disclaimer: Still own zilch. See other chapters.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Emaleth's alarm clock buzzed angrily. She had hit 'Snooze' multiple times. It was time to wake up. She stumbled out of bed and took a quick shower. She could tell that Erik had already made breakfast and was waiting for her. She hurried a little more than usual.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Erik wondered what Emaleth could possibly be doing to take this long. She usually took only fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds before she begged for breakfast. He decided to give her five more minutes until he would begin eating. Erik was, however, very hungry and decided not to wait after all. Emaleth bursted into the kitchen moments after word. She had forgotten that it was Friday, a school day.

"Ugh," She mumbled, obviously annoyed.

"What's up?" Erik asked, for some reason concerned. He didn't want to incur Emaleth's Tofu-y wrath. He had tasted this wrath before, and it was not something he would willingly do again.

"I have school today...," she stated, still obviously annoyed. She was a good student, but she hated school. She felt so alone there. Suddenly, she got an idea. Erik had never been to school before. Maybe he wanted to give it a shot. She was more than willing to let him.

"Hey, Erik," she started off, "do you want to go to school with me? It's Tofu-free..."

Erik thought it over. There wasn't much he could lose, so he agreed quickly. Emaleth smiled. She knew that Erik would regret his decision by the end of the day...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As they neared the school, they noticed something was off. Way off. There was no one waiting out side, as usual. However, there was something so horrible, so evil, that it could only be described as a Furby lying on the ground. Erik and Emaleth took one look at it and started to scream. No one took much notice. When the Vice Principal finally took the thing away, our duo walked into the school.

"Ready, Erik?" Emaleth asked to deaf ears. Erik was beyond 'ready'. He looked more Zombie-ish than normal. All of the people seemed to freak him out. They were not HIS kind of people. They were too colorful in their clothing selections.

"Are these people always THIS happy? They are way too involved with sports." Erik asked.

"Sadly, yeah." Emaleth mournfully replied. She wished that her school wasn't so sports-obsessed. A sudden announcement interrupted her thoughts.

"All students report to the auditorium immediately after Homeroom," the announcement lady said.

"What's that mean?" Erik asked Emaleth, feeling dreadful.

"It means, my dear Erik, that we are going to have to sit through a couple of hours of 'Don't do drugs, drugs are bad'. We get this about twice a year." Emaleth curtly replied. She hated these things. She would never do drugs, she didn't even think about it. She led Erik to Homeroom.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Homeroom was the norm, loud and annoying. Erik, as expected, hated it. Emaleth felt a pang of happiness particularly when her Homeroom teacher didn't know who Erik was and started cursing him off in Spanish. Erik retaliated by refusing to speak English and would only speak French to the teacher. He, of course, spoke English to everyone else. That fact pretty much annoyed the teacher to past the point of no return.

"You, whoever you are! What are you, some Frenchman?! I hate the French language more than anything! SPANISH IS SOOOO MUCH BETTER!!! AUGHHHHH!"she screeched. With that last revelation, her head exploded. All of the French students cheered. The Spanish students would never forget this loss in the Epic Battle Between the French and Spanish Students. The liberating bell rang, and all of the students went off to the auditorium.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

At the assembly, Erik and Emaleth sat near the back. Emaleth tried to not pay attention, but the temptation was too great. She was shocked at what they dared to show in their presentation. While she tried to not watch the unspeakable horrors on the screen, Erik was immersed in the presentation. He was glad that he had quit opium a long time ago. He felt sad and relived at the same time.

"See what could happen to you? Don't do drugs!" the Principal had ended the assembly. Emaleth sighed, still depressed about the assembly.

"Let's go to Math..." she said wearily.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

At math class, Emaleth and Erik were bored. They already knew all of this stuff. The only interesting thing that happened was that a giant Furby abducted the Teacher. Oh well. Emaleth's next class was lunch. They had fries and milk for lunch, since they were pre-packaged. Some students had eaten the food that the school had made. They were never seen or heard from again.

After lunch, it was the most dreaded of all classes. Gym.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"No, Erik. You CANNOT follow me into the Girl's Locker room. You have to go to the Boy's Locker room, or wait in the bathroom," Emaleth explained, for the zillionth time. Erik didn't want to be left alone in a different environment than he was used to.

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!!!!" Erik screamed after the retreating Emaleth. He decided to wait in the bathroom, since he didn't know any of the guys.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

They played dodge-ball during gym, Guys vs. Girls. No one won, Erik and Emaleth flat-out refused to play. Not that they were a vital part of the team. When the Teacher mercifully blew the whistle, they ran away. It was French time!

Erik loved the French language. He thought that it sounded better than any other. The French Teacher loved him as soon as she found out that he spoke fluent French. She even gave the class no homework, as long as Erik would come back to give a presentation on the amazing-ness of France. He quickly agreed, there was so much he could teach the unsuspecting students.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

After French, it was English time. Emaleth's class was reading Phantom by Susan Kay. The Teacher had noticed Erik's Phantom-y garb.

"You, the one with the Half-mask. How do feel about the Phantom's life in the book? Do you like the Phantom or Raoul? Why are you dressed like the Phantom?" she asked Erik.

"Madam. I feel that Erik is way better than that Barbie-doll. I think that the Phantom is amazing and a genius and deserves to win a large amount of money. I am dressed like the Phantom simply because I AM the Phantom. Also, his name is Erik, so please remember that for future reference. That will be all," with that...interesting reply, Erik had made the 'poor' Teacher faint. Oh well. Emaleth was laughing hysterically.

"Come on Erik. It's World History time. We're learning about 19th century France, so you'll have fun with that," Emaleth managed to choke out as the bell rang.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Erik was surprisingly good in World History. He complimented the Teacher on her extensive knowledge of France. The Teacher also fell under Erik's spell, not giving the class any Home work. She asked Erik to come back to give a presentation to the Seniors. Erik joyfully agreed.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Emaleth's last class was Architecture. Erik really enjoyed that. He drew a scale model of the Opera House on Computer Aided Designs and Drafting (CADD). The Teacher was impressed, much like many of the others. She gave Emaleth an extra eraser for Erik's efforts. Emaleth was extremely grateful to Erik. He made her day at school a lot more fun.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As they walked home, past the Furby Army of Doom, Erik asked Emaleth something very important.

"Emaleth, will you enroll me in your school? It was ...interesting. But for some reason, I want to go back again," he asked. Emaleth thought for a minute then answered.

"Okay!"

That was how Erik got another education and became a little more social. He helped all of the Teachers out on many occasions. At least, until 'HE' came along...

TBC...?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

...Not my best work, but not my worst work either. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

That's all for this installment of the epic Saga. (No, not as epic as Star Wars (I wish I owned that) but still epic.)

PhantomOfThePunjab!


End file.
